Bloodline (KamilahxMC Fanfiction)
by rocketscientist07
Summary: A Feral attack, a mysterious serum and a big mistake… what consequences will it bring to Kamilah's life and her relationship with Amy?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

\- Just something I felt inspired to write. I don't know yet how long it's going to be, as it was initially supposed to be a single piece for September Challenge.

\- I'll be posting the next chapter of In My Veins later this week. For personal issues, I didn't feel like working on it yet. My apologies.

* * *

_The Party - 2 months earlier, 5 AM_

As the firsts rays of morning appeared in the skyline, Kamilah parked in front of Raines Corporation. She glanced at her upper arm, where a biting wound bled under her shredded sleeve.

"I'm so sorry," Amy muttered from the passenger seat.

Kamilah couldn't force herself to pronounce a proper answer. If it wasn't for Amy's reckless behavior, she wouldn't have been bitten by a Feral in first place.

She was never against her girlfriend enjoying her youth with her best friend. Yet, being 23 was about time for Amy to start growing responsibilities, especially when it came to the supernatural.

It was around 3 AM when Kamilah received a call. She was still at Ahmanet Financial, leaving some documents prepared for the next work shift. Amy was desperate at the other side of the line. The party Lily invited her to in Connecticut, was exclusively to supernatural beings, what included a group of foreign vampires. Unbranded and bloodlust, they turned into Ferals, attacking everything and everyone in their way.

Kamilah didn't hesitate rushing to their location. She easily took down the Ferals, preventing them from causing any more damage and death. It was only when they entered the car and a burning sensation started to bother her, that she noticed she had been bitten.

"I mean it," Amy insisted. "You have all the right to be mad at me. This is all my fault, but... I'm truly sorry."

"I'm not mad, Amy," Kamilah said, calm and composed. "Disappointed, perhaps. But _we_ can discuss this later. First, _we_ need to make sure I'm not turning Feral."

She made sure to put emphasis on _we_. They were still a couple. Whatever they were facing, they should be facing together.

* * *

_The Antidote - 2 months earlier, 6 AM_

"Ms. Sayeed," the receptionist immediately recognized her. "How can I help you?"

"Is Adrian available for a meeting? I need to see him urgently."

She dialed a number on the reception's phone, attempting to locate Adrian.

"He's waiting for you, Ms. Sayeed. In his laboratory."

Kamilah nodded and followed to the elevator, accompanied by Amy. Adrian was working behind a desk, observing chemical reactions displayed on a screen and taking notes.

"Kamilah," he stopped to give them attention. "What brings you here so early?"

"Feral bite," Kamilah showed her injured arm. The skin around the wound had started to look dark and dry. "I may need your antidote."

"How that even happened?"

Adrian conducted her to some kind of examination table, where she sat down and told him details while he retrieved a syringe from a refrigerated container. In the last few months, he managed to develop an antidote, that could prevent any vampire from turning Feral, using the blood from the Tree of Eternal Life.

"Amy," Adrian said, "you and Lily shouldn't have gone in such a place without telling us. You could've died or gotten seriously hurt."

"I know," Amy lamented. "I was stupid and now..." a few tears ran through her cheeks, "Kamilah is hurt because of me!"

"Oh, come on!" Adrian let a small, gentle smile appear in the corners of his mouth. "It's Kamilah we're talking about. Two shots and she'll be good as new. As she has been for the last 2064 years."

Kamilah rolled her eyes and exposed her arm for Adrian to inject the antidote.

"And done. Though it didn't spread too far, I'll need you to return tomorrow for another shot. Safety measures."

"Alright. What are you doing here so late, by the way?" Kamilah asked, noticing the bags under his eyes, showing signs of complete exhaustion. "Don't tell me you've been working too hard on that research of yours."

"Kamilah…" he sighed defeated, "the results are impressive. Mixing Amy's blood with yours has been revealing surprising results. It not only shows the abilities a Bloodkeeper could develop as vampire, but abilities a Vampire could acquire as Bloodkeeper."

"Oh brother," Kamilah shook her head in denial, while straightening her suit, "you're so idealistic."

Adrian had been spending an excessive amount of his time working on this research, studying the properties of a Bloodkeeper's blood and adding it to Vampire's blood. Until now, he found no use for his findings, except for research purposes.

"I'm interested to know how the two Bloodlines would interact together, merging, you know? The results are fascinating. They fit together perfectly. I can't help thinking we could create a better world for our species, or even help mortals somehow."

"Or worse. If your findings are used for wrong reasons, by wrong hands."

"You have a point. Anyways, I see you tomorrow. In case you feel any side effects, don't hesitate to call me."

"I will."

* * *

_The Mistake - 2 months earlier, 8 PM_

Still working behind a pile of papers, Kamilah took a weary sigh and ran a hand through her long brown hair. She glanced at the phone, remembering she hadn't heard from Amy since the morning after the incident.

_"Amy..."_

She shouldn't be carrying a guilt that wasn't hers. Getting injured was always part of the battles Kamilah had to face through her life. It could've been lethal this time, but not anymore, thanks to Adrian. And thanks to Amy herself, who led them to the Tree of Eternal Life.

Thinking of Amy suddenly ignited a fire inside Kamilah. An uncontrollable desire of being with her, of tasting her mouth and touch every part of her body. Kamilah just wanted _all_ _of her_. _Right now_.

She took her purse, leaving everything she was doing behind and followed to Amy's apartment in a hurry. Her heart pounding faster and faster inside her chest, anxious, desperate for that reunion...

"Kamilah?!" Amy was surprised to see her at the door. "What are you-"

Kamilah interrupted her with a fierce kiss, pressing her against the wall, while her tongue explored every inch of Amy's mouth.

"Whoa, miss me much?" The girl asked when they parted.

"You have no idea," Kamilah's lips descended to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and small bites. "You have no idea how much I _want_ _you_... how much I _need_ _you_..."

Her hands stroked Amy's tights, getting under her skirt.

"R-Right here?" Amy moaned as her fingers started teasing her over the fabric of her underwear.

"Right now," Kamilah's eyes went red in desire.

"B-But we're too close... to the door... the neighbors..."

Kamilah shrugged and slammed the door shut, proceeding to devour Amy's mouth. She didn't want to waste anymore time undressing her, so she removed the only piece that was stopping her from reaching her target, Amy's underwear.

The girl smirked and lifted up her skirt a little bit, to make Kamilah's job easier. She smiled in satisfaction.

Their mouths would only separate for short seconds, where a moan or two escaped from Amy's mouth.

"Don't make a sound," Kamilah playfully bit her lower lip, "or I'm biting you."

But she knew being reckless as Amy was, that worked as a reinforcement. She purposely increased her pace, making her moan even louder, for most of the building to hear.

"Kamilah! Oh my god..."

As she was closing from finishing, Kamilah softly bit her neck. The bite only increased Amy's extreme pleasure.

"Bad girl, Amy," Kamilah whispered in her ear.

"Bad girls have more fun," Amy whispered back, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Really? Prove it to me."

"As you wish."

Amy drove her to the shower. Kamilah couldn't hold her desire any longer, ripping off her own expensive suit and Amy's outfit. She'd buy her an entire store, if she only gave her what she desired the most.

Under the hot shower, Amy went down on her knees, pleasuring Kamilah with her mouth and hands. Often withdrawing to prolong the sensation. Kamilah tugged on her hair as she reached climax.

Later in bed, Amy was lying on her chest while they both rested from such an intense night of love.

"What's with you today?" Amy asked, curious by her unexpected visit and behavior.

"You haven't called or texted me for almost three days. I thought you had given up."

"Give up on you? Kamilah, I... I was angry at myself for being so irresponsible. You could've died because of me."

"Well, I've lived a very long life," Kamilah finally opened a smile. "That would be a good reason to die for."

"Don't ever say that again," Amy slapped her playfully. "We've finally found peace. We have a lot to live together."

"I refuse to attend another of those _'escape the room'_ games with you and Lily."

"I don't think we're even allowed to. I mean, after you cheated, busting down the door."

"Oh please, it was taking too long. I was feeling bored and a little claustrophobic!"

"There's an Egyptian tomb themed, maybe..."

Their conversation was interrupted by Kamilah's cell phone buzzing. She noticed she had a lot of missed calls from putting it on silent mode before visiting Amy. It was Adrian.

_"Kamilah! I've made a mistake..."_

"Adrian, calm down. What's going on?"

_"The second dose of the antidote I gave you, I switched the samples. I've injected you my research project."_

"The one you merged Amy's blood with mine?"

_"Yes, it's not only that. I don't know the effects it will produce, interacting with the anti-Feral serum. It contains blood from the Tree, Kamilah."_

"I don't feel any different."

_"Not even a bit? You don't feel powerful or losing control of yourself?"_

"Not at all. I feel absolutely fine."

_"Good,"_ Adrian took a relieved breath on the other side of the line. _"So, no harm was done?"_

"Apparently not."

_"Please report me if you feel anything different."_

"Okay."

* * *

_The Side Effects - Present Days, 6 PM_

"Ms. Sayeed, is there anything you need?"

"No, I'm just fine."

The private jet landed in Berlin and a car drove Kamilah and her personal assistant to Ahmanet Financial's office in Germany. That was supposed to be one of the most difficult and important meetings of her career.

Still in the car, cold sweat was running down Kamilah's face and a feeling of unsettledness appeared in her stomach. She looked at the driver's neck, listening to the blood pumping inside his veins. Her eyes suddenly turned red. It hadn't passed even 12 hours since she last fed, right before leaving New York. She wasn't supposed to feel such an intense hunger yet. Used to a certain amount of blood daily, she hadn't felt like that in ages.

When they arrived in the company, she quickly ordered.

"Erin, go get me a volunteer," she went to her desk to set the last details of the meeting. "_Two_, actually. We only have thirty minutes until the meeting begins."

Less than 10 minutes later, two volunteers presented at her office, signing a contract of silence and receiving money in trade for their blood. But Kamilah wasn't satiated yet, she needed more.

"Ms. Sayeed, should I cancel the meeting? You shouldn't..."

"No, Erin. Just give me a minute alone."

As her assistant left, Kamilah closed her eyes and took deep breaths, attempting to focus her mind on something else other than blood. It always helped her to regain control. Most of the sensation passed, but her stomach felt weirdly stuffed and heavy.

_"What the hell?"_ She sighed.

"Ms. Sayeed," Erin appeared by the door. "We start in five minutes."

"I'll be there."

Kamilah swallowed hard and placed a hand on her stomach. When she stood up, her sickness increased and she rushed to the nearest toilet.

_"The Order Of Dawn,"_ she thought. _"One of those mortals should be poisoned on purpose."_

She washed her face and followed to the meeting. They were already waiting for her.

It took months of dealing to convince that company to sign a deal with Ahmanet Financial. They were always imposing new conditions. Kamilah was ready to present a contract that would favor both parts. A result of many sleepless nights in her office.

Erin exhibited a slide show on the screen, with the main points of the contract. Kamilah tried to explain them in German, she just couldn't find the words to proceed. Her mind was absent and foggy.

"Ms. Sayeed," Erin noticed her situation, "take a glass of water. It must be the weather."

They both looked at the group sitting around the desk and smiled in discomfort. Kamilah drank the water, ready to continue, but in a blink of eye, the world around her went dark.

She woke up, minutes later in a hospital bed. How could Erin allow them to call an ambulance? It'd take a lot of effort and money to keep the hospital staff's mouths shut. A blood test would clearly show differences from a mortal's.

"Erin," she asked, as soon as she was reunited with her employee, "why did you let them bring me here?"

"I-I didn't know what to do, Ms. Sayeed. They... they insisted! And I thought we'd raise more suspicions if I refused."

Kamilah rolled her eyes, thinking of the issues she'd have to cover before returning to United States.

"But don't worry, I managed to convince them. I came up with something and they believe the alterations are because of your _condition_."

"What condition?"

Erin couldn't read or understand much of German, so she handed the blood test results for Kamilah to read. Her eyes went wide in shock.

* * *

_The Discovery - Present Days, 12 PM_

Kamilah didn't want to wait until the night to go to Raines Corporation and get checked by Adrian. In the flight back home, she started experiencing the same symptoms over again.

"Tell me again," Adrian took notes, "what exactly are you experiencing?"

"Intense hunger, followed by nausea, dizziness..." Kamilah reported. "They forced me to visit a hospital and take blood tests. It showed some absurd results!"

Kamilah handed Adrian the papers. He furrowed his brows confused, reading the results.

"Okay. I'll ask my team to conduct some exams on you."

Two hours later, Kamilah was pacing impatiently through the hall. A volunteer offered her some blood. Though it wasn't enough to satisfy her needs, she was able to keep it down in her stomach this time.

Could she be turning Feral or something worse? What if Adrian wasn't able to find a manner to revert her case? She wasn't ready to leave life yet. Not now, when she finally found the happiness she always searched for.

Adrian emerged from his lab, holding some papers. He had a dark look on his face.

"Let's chat in my office," he told.

Kamilah sat down on a chair and Adrian closed the door behind them.

"The anti-Feral serum I created, it increases the vampire humanity temporarily until the body heals," he began to explain, choosing carefully his words. "What means, your body regained some human functions for a short period of time."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kamilah asked.

"Mixed with my research project, it caused some kind of mutation in your body. An unexpected result."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Kamilah raised her voice a little, starting to feel anxious and angry.

"You know, the blood of the Tree of Eternal Life, it's incredibly powerful. Powerful enough to create life."

She stood up and shouted, one last time.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, ADRIAN? GIVE ME THE TRUTH!"

"You're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes:** Since I got an impressive feedback on this fic, I decided to make it a little bit longer. I hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

_The Conversation - Present Days, 10 PM_

"It's impossible. In every possible manner."

The words Kamilah told Adrian continued to occupy her thoughts for the rest of the day. She didn't say much or expressed any reaction at his office, instead she went to Ahmanet Financial, where she had a busy day of work.

When she was finally alone again, she grabbed all the tests results, that were safely locked inside a drawer, and read each one them carefully one more time.

_Positive for pregnancy_. At 2064 years of life she was expecting a child. A child conceived in the most impossible circumstances. The result of Adrian's lack of attention and caution.

"Ms. Sayeed," Erin showed up at her office by the end of her shift, "do you need anything?"

"No, Erin. Thank you, you can just go home now."

On her cell phone, dozen of missed calls from Adrian. Kamilah didn't want to speak to him yet. Not before settling down her thoughts. He insisted by sending her a text, where he told he would like to talk to her and conduct more exams.

In any stressful situation, she'd open a bottle of wine, or another alcoholic drink and go to her rooftop to relax. However, even convinced she couldn't actually be carrying a child, drinking just didn't feel right.

At her rooftop, Kamilah opened the small fridge, grabbing one of the multiple blood bags she had stocked. Being so insatiable as she was, it wasn't safe to feed directly from mortals.

She had just started drinking, when someone came out from her personal elevator. Amy.

"Hey, I dropped by for a visit," she told. "I heard you're not doing well and that you've been at Adrian's lab for tests."

"Gossip," Kamilah rolled her eyes. Of course Adrian employees had to spread the word around. She wondered what else they knew. If they knew _everything_.

"Agreed, but…" Amy sat down by her side, placing a hand on top of hers. "You don't look well. Is there anything going on, Kamilah?"

She sighed. How would Amy react to that conversation? After all, she was the second parent to this baby. She definitely wasn't ready. Amy was just a girl who could barely take care of herself. Who was she supposed to look after a child?

"There is. And it's crazy, absurd and completely impossible."

"I'm listening. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I _have_ to," Kamilah firmly said, looking into her eyes. "Amy, I'm pregnant."

There was an uncomfortable and awkward moment of silence until Amy let out a small laugh.

"You're kidding… right? I mean, this is a prank Lily convinced you to play on me."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Oh."

"It's resulted from Adrian's mistake," Kamilah explained. "The anti-Feral serum combined with his research project caused a mutation in my body."

"Who's the father?" Amy asked, a little bit scared. "Is it Adrian's? Oh my god, he didn't use any of Gaius blood in this research, did he?"

The last question made Kamilah stomach twist again. Those words made her feel more sick than she had been for the last two days.

"No, Adrian combined my blood with yours in his research project. It means half of this child's DNA is _yours_."

Amy looked at her in disbelief again.

"Kamilah, be honest with me. How much alcohol have you had recently?"

"Amy," Kamilah scowled, "considering my current situation, I suppose alcohol isn't something that should go down my throat."

She handed Amy the tests results. The girl's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Oh my god," Amy silenced for a moment, before burying her face in her hands, "oh my god… oh my god…"

"I understand how you're feeling," Kamilah cautiously placed her hand on Amy's back. "I feel the same. I never wanted to be a mother. Not as a mortal and even more as vampire. I _can't_ possibly raise a child. I have _no time_ to raise a child."

Tears started falling down from Amy's eyes. This time Kamilah couldn't tell how she was feeling. If she was excited, miserable or only disturbed by the news.

"Jesus," she shook her head in denial. "I'm going to be a dad. How do I even explain this to my family?"

"Don't say that again. It sounds creepy."

Between sobs, Amy let out a small laugh. Kamilah couldn't help smiling too.

"This is so crazy and ridiculous… how's that even possible?"

"I've been questioning the same," Kamilah relaxed on her seat. "Listen, Amy. I thought you deserved to know the truth, but in case you don't wish to have any involvement in the situation, I understand."

Amy sighed long and deeply before giving her an answer.

"Kamilah, I never expected to be a mother so soon in my life, but since it has happened, I'm glad it got to be with you."

"With _me_?!" Kamilah asked.

"Yes," Amy leaned her head on the female vampire's shoulder. "Someone so amazing and special. Someone… someone I love."

"I love you too, even if I don't say that often."

"I know."

Amy softly pressed a kiss on her lips. When she finished her hand was laying on Kamilah's stomach.

"I don't even know yet if there's actually a child in there," Kamilah told. "Adrian needs more testing."

"Remember when we promised we'd be facing anything together?" Amy embraced her tightly. "We'll do this. No matter how it ends."

* * *

_The Confirmation - Present Days, 7 PM_

Kamilah took the day off and spent it in Amy's company at her penthouse. After agreeing she should meet Adrian again, they didn't comment on the pregnancy subject again. They avoided anything regarding it. The entire day, they watched movies, cuddled and Kamilah even agreed to play one of Amy's favorite games. Anything to keep her mind distracted.

For her own relief, she didn't feel any sickness, though her hunger was still out of control. Maybe there was a chance the tests were wrong and her body was going back to normal.

At night, they both met Adrian in his laboratory, where he waited with an advanced technology equipment to conduct a screening test on Kamilah. She laid on her back, while he scanned her abdomen. Amy watched everything apprehensively.

Adrian's employees helped with the procedure, often glancing at each other and pointing to the screen. Noticing how uncomfortable Kamilah felt, Amy squeezed her hand.

A strange sound started echoing all over the room from the machines. It was quick and strong, but somehow peaceful and relieving. Kamilah could listen to that for hours. It was literally the only thing that made her feel make relaxed after the discovery.

"What is that?" She asked, curious.

"Your baby's heartbeats," Adrian explained.

"Such a beautiful sound," Amy said, starting to get a little bit emotional.

Kamilah started thinking of her parents and Lysimachus. Maybe life was giving her a second chance of having a family and to redeem herself from all the suffering she caused in the past. Yet, it didn't make her feel any better. There was her Ahmanet Financial, that required a lot of her time. She spent more time in her office than at her penthouse, often having to travel around the world.

And there was Amy. They hadn't been together for so long. Forcing her to such a responsibility, so early in her life, didn't seem fair.

* * *

_The Discussion - Present Days, 8:30 PM_

After the exam was over, Adrian called them both to his office.

"Indeed," Adrian told. "There's a fetus growing inside your womb and… he shows a normal development for this stage. All human features, such as forming organs, skin and bones."

"_He_?" Amy asked in surprise.

"It has been detected the presence of an Y chromosome. It's a male fetus."

Kamilah couldn't say a single word. She was having a son. A boy. Her brother quickly returned to her thoughts. Lysimachus would have loved to be an uncle.

"Kamilah?" Adrian's expression was dark and serious. "I tried to reproduce this very same mutation in the laboratory, but I obtained no reaction. There must be a third factor involved, that made the mutation result in a pregnancy."

"I honestly have no idea of what you're talking about," Kamilah said. "I've been trying to understand it myself."

"Was Amy the only person you had sexual intercourse with?"

"Of course."

Kamilah wasn't sure if her raging hormones were speaking louder, but the manner Adrian started to ask questions annoyed her a little bit.

"And how did that happened?" He proceeded with the interrogation. "Was there anything different about it?"

"It's getting a little too personal, don't you think?" Kamilah complained. After being exposed to his employees to gossip, the last thing she needed was to expose her intimacy.

"That's okay," Amy interrupted. "After you switched the samples, we… we _did it_. A lot of times actually. The night Kamilah was injected that sample, it was pretty wild. And the next few days too. We were really… _in the mood_, if you know what I mean."

"Amy, this is enough."

"I see," Adrian stopped asking questions and grabbed a few papers in his desk. He also handed her a pen. "I need you to sign this, Kamilah. Before we perform the procedure."

"What is that?" Amy wanted to know.

Kamilah read it fast, but cautiously. It was some sort of responsibility term, where she agreed to go under a procedure to remove the fetus and allow Adrian's company to study him later.

"It's the safest for all of us," he told Amy. "This child was generated from blood of the Tree Of Eternal Life. Nothing good can come from that tree. He'd be like a Third Son."

"Are you suggesting we should kill him?"

"Amy, a Vampire pregnancy never happened in history. We don't even know if he's going to develop properly. I mean, Vampires don't age. Is he going to be a baby forever or he'll stop aging in adulthood, when his body is fully mature?"

"I don't care," Amy raised her voice. "If he has been developing until now, why won't he, after he's born?"

"This will be a threat for all the humanity, Amy," Adrian raised his voice even louder. "He'll be just like Rheya, Gaius or Xenocrates."

"Didn't you just said there was a third factor involved in the conception? It was the love between Kamilah and I. He was conceived through love!"

"You're being delusional. Neither Gaius or Xenocrates ever knew what love was! They had a twisted vision of it."

"And apparently neither do you, Adrian! K-Kamilah, you… you can't possibly be considering signing it. I won't sign it! I won't let you do this!"

The argument started to get even more loud and heated. Amy's cry and Adrian shouts started to enter deeply into Kamilah's ultrasensitive ears. Her annoyance became anger and she exploded.

"Stop! Stop before I lose my mind," She yelled at Adrian. "Can't you see it, Adrian? Everytime you develop a hyperfixation, people get hurt. And there's never turning back."

"Kamilah, you are out of your mind," Adrian argued. "The Kamilah I know would never risk causing harm to the humanity because of a stupid mistake."

"A stupid mistake? Tell me, Adrian. Are you asking me to take my son's life? Deny him the chance of living, like somebody did to Charles?"

Her words had found a mark. She touched in the most sensible subject in Adrian's life. He stared at her in silence, his expression getting even darker.

"Charles wasn't a monster. He didn't deserve to die."

Kamilah's eyes flared red and she snapped out of her control, advancing in Adrian's direction. She pinned him against the wall, ready to sink her hand inside his chest.

"Kamilah, please," Amy held her arm, crying non-stop. "D-Don't do this. I'm begging you. You'll never forgive yourself…"

She was right. Kamilah took a deep breath and recomposed herself, letting Adrian go.

"Let's go home, Amy," she grabbed her purse and headed to the door. "This is a decision we'll make together."

She was already at the corridor, but she could hear Adrian's final words.

"He's already controlling you."

* * *

_The Decision - Present Days, 11 PM_

On their way home, neither Kamilah or Amy said anything to each other. They were both on the extreme of their nerves. After a relaxing bath, Kamilah ordered them a meal, but they barely touched the food.

She laid in bed, willing to get some sleep, but it seemed impossible. Both sides of the argument weighted inside her mind. Amy could be right, without their love, this child would never exist. But Adrian could also have a point. Nothing good ever came from the Tree Of Eternal Life.

Amy joined her in bed, resting her head on Kamilah's stomach. She looked down and smiled, ruffling the girl's soft blonde hair.

"You already love him, don't you?"

"I do. It's hard to explain, but I already feel a connection with him."

"Natural. He's a Vampire, you're a Bloodkeeper. Somehow you can make this connection."

"Kamilah…" the girl looked at her with eyes filled with tears, "I know it's your decision to make, but it doesn't have to be that way. We're going to raise him, educate him… he won't be a monster."

"It's _our_ decision to make, Amy," Kamilah corrected her. "For a second, I understood Adrian's point of view. But then I remembered this baby is yours too. If he has even half of your kindness, even half of your heart, I know we'll be safe."

"Does it mean…"

Amy's face lighted up in a huge smile. Kamilah pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"We're having a baby boy, Amy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: **

\- Thank you so much for the positive feedback on my post-finale fic, Till Death Do Us Part. Your likes/reblogs/reviews are deeply appreciated.

\- When I wrote this chapter I had no idea of Chapter 16 yet, so I beg your apologies for putting Kamilah through more angst.

* * *

_The Changes - 1 month later, 9:30 AM_

Kamilah woke up in the morning with strange activity coming from her kitchen. At distance, she also heard music. A modern song she wasn't very familiar with. At first it appeared strange, but it didn't take long for her to remember she no longer lived by herself. She smiled fondly.

After finding out about her pregnancy, Amy didn't want to spend a minute away from her. Kamilah invited her to move in to her penthouse. It was the first step into this crazy family journey ahead of them. The female vampire thought she'd have a hard time getting used to the idea, but she was enjoying it more than she could ever imagine. Amy was working hard into giving her a lot of extra attention and care, and Kamilah loved rewarding her for that.

Actually she felt like doing that right now, the smell coming from the kitchen suggested Amy was preparing them an delicious breakfast.

"_Oh no,_" looking at the digital watch on her bedside table, she realized how late she was for work.

"Amy, I missed the alarm," she complained, by the kitchen table.

"It happens, Kamilah. To all of us."

"It had never happened to me before."

"I've read many women will experience excessive sleepiness during pregnancy."

Kamilah rolled her eyes. That was a brand new symptom, aside from the intense hunger and mood swings.

"You're too obsessed with these books," she mocked Amy. The girl would invest long hours into reading pregnancy books and websites.

"I know," Amy winked and smiled.

Kamilah embraced her from behind, placing a trail of kisses all over her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Thanking you for cooking such a delicious breakfast?"

Amy turned around to face her and the female vampire kissed her long and passionately, while pressing their bodies together against the kitchen counter. Increased sex drive was another thing Kamilah was experiencing with her pregnancy, and apparently Amy did too.

"Aren't we... late?" Amy asked, between moans.

"We can make ourselves a little bit later," Kamilah told, nibbling on her lower lip. "Perks of being the CEO."

They left together to Ahmanet Financial. Amy never returned to her job at Raines Corporation after the argument with Adrian. She was doing a good job at Kamilah's company as Junior Executive. She didn't know yet, but part of Kamilah's shares were now hers. Since they were going to become a family, Kamilah wanted her future wife to have part of her assets.

She and Amy agreed to wait until the baby was born to decide if they were ready for marriage. Kamilah didn't want her to feel any pressure.

From the bigger fridge she installed inside her office, Kamilah took a blood bag. She had improvements with sickness, but her hunger had never been so intense.

"Kamilah," Amy entered the office, carrying some papers. "They loved the idea of building a space for children before school age inside the company. We've got... 100% of the votes."

"Great job, Amy," Kamilah responded with a smile. "Not only your idea encourage women to keep pursuing a carreer after giving birth, but the space is very educational too, preparing children for the school years. Congratulations."

"Thank you so much for giving me a chance. I mean, I didn't want to be an assistant forever, but I wasn't sure I was capable of something so big yet."

"Amy, you're capable of so much more. I trust you, this is why I've given you this job."

Kamilah placed a kiss on her lips. Amy placed her hands on her waist, then caressed her stomach.

"How long until it starts to show?" She asked, with some frustration. "I just can't wait."

"Not too long, I assume."

When her belly started to show, Kamilah would publicly announce to the media she was going to be a mother. Before, Amy would tell her family and introduce Kamilah to them.

Kamilah still wasn't fond of the idea of being pregnant. But Amy did everything to make her feel better about it. In the previous night, they went out together and the girl suggested they should buy an item for the baby. Kamilah thought it was too early, but she eventually agreed. She bought a beautiful navy-blue bodysuit with a little crown embroidered on it. Amy bought a pair of Converse shoes for infants.

"How are you feeling today?" Amy asked, noticing the empty blood bag on her desk.

"The same," Kamilah told. "No sickness, but the hunger is still extreme. Nobody can say this boy isn't your son, after all."

"Hey!"

* * *

_The Invitation - 1 month later, 12 PM_

Kamilah was surprised when Lily Spencer wanted to see her in the middle of the day. Being such a young vampire, it should be more difficult for her to be out in the sunlight, even only for a few minutes.

"She said it's important," Erin told.

"Let her in."

Minutes later, Lily entered Kamilah's office in a hurry, joining her and Amy.

"Lil, what brings you here so early?" Amy asked, noticing she looked a little affected by the sun.

"I... I received this last night," Lily told between pants. "As well as... everyone else in the Shadow Den. I needed to ask Kamilah what it's about... people are panicking."

Kamilah took the envelope Lily handed her. It was a formal invitation for a Vampire Assembly, to discuss matters that could compromise the safety of the entire community, as well as the human race. Hosted by Adrian Raines.

"_What?!_" Kamilah shouted when she finished reading.

Amy grabbed the invitaton and read it too.

"Do you think..."

"I'm very sure of it. After all, I'm the only Vampire in New York who hasn't been invited."

Kamilah confirmed with Erin. She hadn't received any mail from Adrian in the last couple of days.

"Guys," Lily looked at them confused. "What's going on? What are you talking about?"

Kamilah let out a long sigh.

"Tell her," she told Amy.

"Just like that?" Amy asked. "Lil, Kamilah is pregnant. With my baby."

Lily laughed for five minutes straight, before realizing they were serious. It was only when Amy explained in details, that she was finally convinced.

"Wait, so you're telling me this crazy experiment Adrian made, impregnated _Kamilah_ with _your child._ Who could be not only _the heir of Ahmanet Financial_, but _the most powerful living vampire_?"

Amy nodded in response. Lily immediately broke down in tears and hugged her best friend as tight as her mortal body could handle.

"I'm going to be his aunt, right?"

"Of course, Lil," Amy started crying too. "In my mind you've been his aunt since the moment I found out."

"That's it," Lily sniffed and wiped off her tears, "we need to celebrate. Kamilah, where's the booze?"

Kamilah wasn't paying any attention. Her eyes were red in pure anger again. Adrian was hosting an assembly to convince the Vampire community of New York that her son was a hazard, and ask them to sign a petition in favor of interrupting Kamilah's pregnancy. That shoudn't be allowed to happen.

"Kamilah," Amy placed a hand on her shoulder. "We should go to this assembly. We have the right to expose our version of the facts too."

"After what Gaius has done, Amy? They'll hunt us alive to preserve their safety."

"We can't just stay here with our arms crossed while they make this decision for us! It's _our_ son."

"The best we can do is to leave New York," Kamilah lamented. "One of my major offices is in Los Angeles. We'll be safer in West Coast."

* * *

_The Assembly - 1 month later, 10 PM_

After much pondering, Kamilah decided Amy was right. They couldn't simply run away from their own home. The life of their child was their decision to make. No petition would make her change her mind about keeping her son.

When they arrived, the largest conference room in Raines Corporation was crowded. Every vampire in New York was watching as he presented a slide show, explaining his experiment and the mistake he had done.

"This baby was generated from blood of the Tree Of Eternal Life, as did Gaius, Xenocrates and Rheya, the First Vampire. He will be carrying the very same power in his veins. A power that will control him and transform him into a ruthless monster."

Kamilah crossed her arms, wondering when would be the most appropriate moment to interrupt. By her side, Amy couldn't hold herself anymore.

"Kamilah is not only being irresponsible," Adrian continued, "but extremely selfish. After everything this city went through with Gaius, are we ready for another bloodshed, another war?"

When Kamilah noticed, Amy was already standing by his side in front of the room. The Vampires started to yell all kinds of insults and offenses.

"Good, Adrian told his version of the facts," she started. "As you know, every story has two sides and now I'm here to tell you mine."

They weren't willing to listen, but Amy proceeded with her speech. Kamilah was admired by her bravery and determination to fight for their starting family.

"_You couldn't have picked a better mom,_" she thought, placing a hand on her belly. It was the first time she actually did that. Amy spoke to their baby all the time, telling stories and assuring him of how much he was loved.

"The blood from the tree was only part of this child's conception. He's the result of Kamilah's DNA mixed with mine and most of all, he's resulted from our love."

Amy glanced in Kamilah's direction and the female vampire responded with an approving nod.

"I understand you are all scared, after everything we went through with Gaius. But I promise you, that if we have one chance to raise our son, we'll make him a good man."

"I'm not risking my existance again," a vampire yelled from the middle of the crowd.

"Neither will I!" Another one added. "Death to the Third Son!"

The rest of the crowd joined him. All repeating the same words.

"_Death to the Third Son!_"

Upset, Amy returned to Kamilah's side. Kamilah wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"You tried," she attempted to comfort her. "But there's no problem, okay? We're going to Los Angeles, where nobody will ever touch our boy."

"Okay," Amy muttered, "it's still unfair. He's being judged and sentenced even before he's born. New York should be his home too."

As they left the room, Kamilah exchanged one last look with Adrian, who passed his petition to the crowd. There was something different about his face, instead of darkness, Kamilah detected a hint of sorrow and sadness.

* * *

_The Promise - 1 month later, 1 AM_

Despite the exhaustive day she had, Kamilah couldn't force herself to get any sleep. Amy was sleeping by her side, like a rock. She wished she had this same ability of resting her mind so easily and get a deep night of sleep.

She closed her eyes, trying to relax, when she heard the bell ringing. Who could it be, so late at night? Before opening the door, she looked at the video security system.

"I didn't expect to see you here," she sighed, opening the door. "What do you want, Adrian?"

"I wanna talk to you," he answered.

"We have nothing to talk about. I've made my decision."

"Please."

Kamilah guided Adrian to the living room. She acommodated herself on the couch, next to him.

"Only Lily refused to sign the petition. Jax isn't willing to risk the safety of his clan again," Adrian told.

"Who cares about their opinion?" Kamilah scowled. "It's my son and I'll kill whoever tries to hurt him."

There was a moment of silence between them, until Adrian crumpled the petition and threw it in the fireplace.

"I know. And I completely understand you."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, Kamilah," he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "There were a lot of things going through my mind. I failed my company when I made such a big mistake. I failed you too. You've told me you never desired to have children, not even as mortal."

"I'm still not very fond of the idea, but..." Kamilah's lips curled up in a smile. "Amy makes it look so easy and amazing. I want to try. I want to start a family with her, the woman I love."

"I've been there. I still remember when Eleanor told me I was going to be a dad. I was happy, but at the same time I was scared, insecure. In the end, I failed them both too."

"Adrian..."

"But I won't fail again," Adrian fought a smile. "Kamilah, do you forgive me for all I've done? I was so consumed by my own feelings that I never considered yours. Deep down, I think I was jealous of what you and Amy have, and of your child. I'd do anything to..."

"You stil can," Kamilah placed her hand on top of his. "You can have a family again."

"Would you give me the honor of being this kid's uncle? I promise to protect him with my life, if I have to."

"Of course. After all, if it wasn't for you he'd never exist."

Adrian wiped off a few tears from his face before hugging Kamilah and stroking her stomach.

"Thank you, Kamilah. So, have you picked a name for this little guy yet?"

"I may have something in mind."

* * *

_The Betrayal - 1 month later, 6 PM_

After some effort, Kamilah and Adrian managed to convince the vampire community to trust they'd keep them safe, and raise that child with caution, watching for any possible signs of danger.

With that, she was free to live in New York with Amy by her side. There was still one thing she'd like to do though, make their commitment official. Inside her secret drawer, she grabbed a small box containing a ring and smiled. That night, after taking Amy for a special dinner, was the perfect opportunity to propose her.

"Ms. Sayeed," Erin knocked on the door. "The blood bags you ordered have arrived."

"It was about time. I'm starving."

Kamilah took a blood bag and stocked the rest in her fridge. Erin watched her in silence.

"Anything wrong, Erin?" She raised an eyebrow, while she drank.

"Nothing, Ms. Sayeed. I'd like to know if you'll need anything else before my shift ends."

"Actually," Kamilah grinned. "You can go home earlier. I have a special dinner tonight."

"Really? What's the occasion?"

"I'm officially asking Amy to marry me."

"Such good news, Ms. Sayeed," her assistant prepared to leave her office. "I wish you all the luck in the world."

"Wait," Kamilah told her, "could you do me one last favor? Would you hire a..."

A sharp pain in her lower abdomen made her wince. The pain started to grow stronger, becoming more and more unbearable. Something Kamilah had never experienced before.

"Erin..." she groaned. "Call Adrian... I think I'm... I'm losing my baby."

Erin stared at her with a cold gaze. It was obvious she had put something in Kamilah's blood beg. Some abortive substance.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Sayeed. I've heard the news. I'm not willing to risk the future of my kind to preserve your child. Have a good night."

She closed the door and locked it from outside. Leaving Kamilah and her baby at their own fate.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Battle - 1 month later, 6 PM_

Struggling with severe pain, Kamilah reached for her cell phone and dialed Adrian's number.

"Adrian… that's me…" she lay on the couch, but it wouldn't bring her any relief, "my assistant… she betrayed me! I'm losing my child… help me."

In less than 10 minutes Adrian was already by her office's door, trying to break it down.

"Kamilah, I can't open it," he shouted from outside. "What's going on?"

"That traitor…" Kamilah's eyes flared red in anger, "she must have activated the security locks."

Dragging herself around her office, she managed to get to her computer and disable all the security system, what helped Adrian to get in.

"Let me check you," though Adrian wasn't a doctor, he examined her briefly. "You… You're having an hemorrhage. If we don't do something quickly…"

Kamilah can't quite remember the next few minutes, between the drive to Raines Corporation and the arrival of a doctor, who worked for Adrian. She was wincing and sweating cold in pain. Her mind couldn't focus on anything else. Meanwhile they discussed the best procedure to attempt to save her son.

The doctor placed her on IV fluids, with a medication that would neutralize the effects of the abortive substance she ingested and ease her pain.

"I'm so sorry, Kamilah," Adrian squeezed her hand. "This is all my fault. I'll never be able to forgive myself if…"

"That's okay," Kamilah lied. Deep down, she was falling apart. As usual, she was only doing her best to hide it. "Vampires aren't meant to be parents for a reason, Adrian."

"This isn't true. You could've… You _will _be an incredible mom."

She fought a smile. Suddenly, she remembered an important detail she was missing.

"Can you call Amy for me? Somebody needs to inform her."

He sighed and went to his office to make the call.

The doctor returned to conduct more exams. Kamilah looked at the monitor by her side, displaying her vitals and her baby's vitals too. While hers were completely steady, his heart rate was abnormally high, showing signs of distress and agony. The doctor was surprised he was still alive.

When she was alone, she placed her hand over her stomach once again.

"So little and having to fight such a hard battle…" she told. "We've got a lot in common after all."

Her mother also had a difficult birth when she and Lysimachus were born. With a fragile health, common for that era, she died only a few years later, when they were only 7 years old. Her father was mostly at war, leaving them at the care of his siblings and closest relatives, who never really cared about their well-being. They had thrones to be conquered and wars to be won, so she and Lysimachus basically raised themselves. Her twin brother was everyone she had. No one had been able to fill the emptiness his death left inside her soul. Until she met Amy.

"Kamilah!" The girl appeared by the laboratory's door, her eyes were wide in scare. "A-Are you alright? How is…"

She looked at the monitors.

"The doctor just checked on us. He's not in a good shape, Amy."

"But…"

Tears started falling from the girl's eyes. That destroyed Kamilah more than the fact she had been betrayed itself.

"I… uhhh…" Kamilah attempted to find an excuse to make her feel better. "I should have been more cautious with people surrounding me. Of course they'd hear the rumors."

Her words didn't comfort Amy at all.

"Hey," Kamilah reached for her hand. "No matter what happens, I want you to know how much I appreciated these weeks we've grown closer. They made me realize I want to…"

Before she could finish, Adrian entered the room followed by the doctor.

"Kamilah, how are you feeling?" Adrian asked.

"I feel no more pain."

"It's a good signal. Your body is fighting off the substance, now we must see how the baby will react."

Time enough had passed for the medication to be effective. The following hours were decisive.

When Kamilah woke up after some sleep, the doctor was ready to conduct more tests. She felt a heaviness in her chest, thinking that her son could not be alive anymore. That she wouldn't even have the chance of seeing his face and analyze what features he had inherited from her or Amy.

The device was pressed on her belly and that sweet, comforting sound echoed again around the room. Kamilah smiled and Amy broke down in tears again.

"He's perfectly fine," the doctor announced. "As if he had never been affected."

"He's… He descends from the tree," Adrian added. "It means…"

"He's immune to almost everything," Kamilah completed, "except for the tree itself."

"Exactly."

* * *

_The Proposal - 3 months later, 8 PM_

Being 5 months pregnant, it was time for Kamilah to make the official announcement to the press. She could hide it for a little bit longer, if she wanted. For Amy's frustration, her body shape wouldn't let her belly show too much. Depending on the clothes she was wearing, no one could notice yet.

Anyways, sooner or later, the story about her pregnancy would leak and she wanted to avoid the stress of dealing with paparazzi. She scheduled an interview with a magazine, right after confirming a dinner with Amy's parents that night.

They couldn't tell them the whole truth. But they mentioned a research Adrian was doing, mixing both of their DNAs and how it was accidentally injected on Kamilah. All the part related to Vampires and the Tree Of Eternal Life was omitted.

At first, they were in shock and concerned about Amy, for being so young and unprepared.

"Don't worry about that, Mrs. Parker," Kamilah assured. "I can guarantee you Amy is more than prepared to be a mom. She has been taking a very good care of me, I mean… _us_, in the last few months."

After that, they both became emotional with the news. It was less tense as Kamilah imagined, they even seemed to like her. Amy's father was very interested in her company and how she managed to control a global business so easily. Amy's mother was already making plans for the baby's room and telling how much she'd love to help with the decoration. Between all that conversation, Kamilah decided it was time to drop the question.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker," she cleared her throat. "The reason why I asked Amy to schedule this dinner was not only to announce our pregnancy. There's another matter I'd like to discuss with you."

Amy looked at her confused.

"What is it, Kamilah?" Amy's father asked.

"As much as I appreciate the wonders of the modern world Amy is always introducing me to, I think some formality should be preserved. So, would you both grant me permission to ask your daughter to marry me?"

"Kamilah, you don't have to…" Amy interrupted, already breaking down in tears. It impressed Kamilah how she became more emotional with motherhood, even if she was the one carrying the baby.

"Of course," Amy's father nodded. "My daughter couldn't have picked a better wife."

"Yes," following her daughter's reaction, Amy's mother was crying too. "My little girl… she has never looked so happy before. And since she started dating you, she has grown so much. You've made her a serious and responsible woman."

"Mom, the embarrassment, please."

Kamilah took a small velvet box from the pocket of her suit and opened it, revealing a ring with a huge diamond on it.

"Amy, will you marry me?" She finally asked.

"A million times yes!" Amy embraced her tightly, after Kamilah slipped the ring on her finger.

* * *

_The Arrival - 7 months later, 7 PM_

Like Kamilah herself, her son was very punctual. He decided to make his entrance to this world by the exact date he was supposed to born. And he couldn't have picked a better time, just when Kamilah had finished an important business meeting.

As her water broke and her contractions started, Amy placed her inside one of the company's cars and started to drive through the New York traffic like a maniac. If the pain didn't kill Kamilah first, her fiancée would certainly do. They stopped in front of Raines Corporation and an employee came to help, taking them to the laboratories. A doctor was already waiting.

"It hurts…" Kamilah grimaced. "I've been beaten, shot, stabbed, burned… _nothing _ever hurt like _this_!"

"Y-You need to stay calm…" Amy suggested, "a-and breathe… j-just like this…"

"Are you telling this to me or yourself?"

"Both. God, I feel I'm going to faint."

Amy paced nervously around the room, torn between supporting Kamilah and avoid looking too much.

"Okay," the doctor told Kamilah. "I can almost feel him. I need you to push harder."

Kamilah had suddenly lost all her strength. She was consumed by pain. All she desired were more and more pain killers. For a second, she wondered if the pregnancy had turned her back to a mortal.

"I-I can't…" she told between pants. "I can't do this…"

"Of course you can!" Amy squeezed hard on her hand. "Kamilah, you've fought wars, you've lead revolutions, you're the CEO of an empire. You can do anything."

"Oh Amy, that's sweet. But none of it has caused _THIS _much of pain!"

She took a deep breath and continued to push, as harder as she could. Minutes later, the doctor was holding her baby boy in his arms.

He didn't cry much. Only enough to let them know he was perfectly healthy. The first time Kamilah held that little creature, her entire world changed. She realized she had been wrong, all this time. She hadn't experienced everything that was to feel. That feeling was something entirely new. The best feeling she ever had in over two thousand years of life.

"He's perfect," her thumb gently caressed the baby's face.

"He…" Amy was sobbing so much could barely speak. "He… is…"

"He's a perfect mix of you and me."

Adrian was standing in the corner of the room, in tears too.

"Come here," Amy called him and the two hugged each other tightly. "Kamilah has brought a champagne bottle in the car. We need to celebrate."

"Congratulations, you both," he smiled. "It's a gorgeous and strong boy."

"Would you like to hold him?" Kamilah asked. That was the right thing to do. Besides giving her son life, Adrian was also the most supportive uncle in the last few months.

Adrian nodded and took the baby boy in his arms. Kamilah could tell there was a little bit of pain in his smile, from remembering of his son, Charles.

"Such a handsome and tough guy can only have an important name, have you decided yet?" He asked both Kamilah and Amy.

"I've always wanted to honor my brother, but that would be quite a complicated name for these times. So, I'm honoring somebody else. Someone that deserves to be honored as much as my brother…"

Amy gave her an approving nod.

"Adrian, this is Malik _Charles _Sayeed."

"And Malik," she took her baby boy back, as Adrian could no longer hold his emotions. "This is your uncle Adrian. I have a strange feeling you'll get along very well…"

* * *

_The Boy - 3 years later, 4:30 PM_

With Amy by her side, Kamilah toasted to another great contract she managed to close. Since her wife had joined her in the company, Ahmanet Financial was only growing and improving, worldwide.

Amy glanced at her cell phone, with a worried look on her face.

"Kamilah, it's one of the caretakers," she told. "Malik isn't in the educational space."

"What?!" Kamilah shouted. "You check the building. I'll go to my office and check the security cameras."

Kamilah's heart was thundering inside her chest. Since the incident with Erin, she could trust absolutely no one to look after her son.

Genetically speaking, he was a Vampire, but he only displayed a few signs. Malik would never get sick and everytime he got hurt, the wound would instantly heal. He never showed fangs, red eyes or desire for blood. _Yet_. Adrian thought it was possible someday. If something triggered the full transition. He also got some Bloodkeeper abilities, even being a male. For her luck, he was only able to access the most recent memories of a Vampire.

Besides that, he was the only heir of one the largest and most successful companies in America. He was an easy target for kidnapping.

She opened her office's door, ready to lunge directly at her desk. But there was he, together with his personal caretaker. A vampire from Kamilah's clan, who was forced to leave her family behind when she was Turned. She cared for Malik as her own son.

"Mrs. Sayeed," Carrie told. "He was very bored after he finished his activities before the rest of the children. He became disruptive and insisted on coming to your office."

"This little stubborn brat…" Kamilah frowned, still affected by the scare. "You can go, Carrie. I'll handle him."

Malik was innocently playing at her desk, dialing false numbers on her phone and trying to mimic her with his sweet three years old voice.

"Ahmanet _Finances_. Mr. Sayeed speaking."

Upon that, the frown quickly disappeared from Kamilah's face.

Her son was kind and loving, never showing any aggressiveness against a single person. Inheriting Amy's personality, he was very sociable and communicative. And he certainly had Kamilah's brains, being good with numbers and puzzles since very early.

"Hey," Kamilah called his attention. "What are you doing here?"

"Mama!" He stopped what he was doing to jump straight into her arms. "I missed you."

"Oh. I missed you too."

She took him back to her desk, holding him in her arms. Malik was growing so quickly she could swear it would stop being possible anytime soon.

"I made a drawing," he told, excited.

"Really? Let me see it."

Kamilah took the paper in her hands. All she could see were a bunch of scrawls that resembled human shapes. Malik started to point the people he drew.

"That's me, you and mama Amy. Here's uncle Adrian, auntie Lily and uncle Jax."

Something in the corner of the drawing called Kamilah's attention. Unlike of the rest of that drawing, that figure was easy to distinguish. She felt a shiver going down her spine.

"And here, Malik. What is it?"

"A tree."

"Have you…" she swallowed hard. "Have you seen this tree before?"

The boy nodded.

"In my dreams."

"And how does it make you feel? Do you like it? Do it scares you?"

The boy was pensive for a moment before laughing to himself.

"No, mama. It's just a tree."

"Okay."

Keeping the drawing on her desk, she started to think if that should be a sign of concern or not. Also descending from Rheya, Amy had visions about the tree all the time and she never turned evil. So why would her son? Kamilah shrugged, letting go of her thoughts.

"Mama, I wanna play," Malik looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"What game would you like to play?" Kamilah asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know."

Kamilah sighed and took something from her secret drawer. Her brother's wooden toy.

"Close your eyes," she ordered. "I'm gonna hide it somewhere in this office. If you find it, you'll get a prize."

"Ice cream?" Malik asked, covering his eyes with his tiny hands.

"Yes," Kamilah rolled her eyes. "Ice cream."

That kid knew how to trick Kamilah into give him what he wanted just well. She hid the toy behind a plant vase, an easy spot for her son to find.

"Ready?" She asked.

The boy nodded. Before started searching, he discreetly gave a quick touch on his mother's hand. Closing his eyes, he could see exactly where the wooden toy was placed.

"Found it," he went to the exact spot Kamilah hid the toy. "I win!"

She rolled her eyes and complained, realizing what he had just done.

"You and Amy are no fun to play with. But okay, you've won. Let's find mama Amy and get your ice cream."

* * *

**Notes:** I considered doing an epilogue, showing Malik's full Turning when he's 18 years old, but let's end this with a happy ending, right? ;)


End file.
